Identity crisis
by Vigilluminatus
Summary: Pre-movie: What if Bob and Helen met for the first time as Normals and didn't know about each others superhero identity? And what if they despised each other as Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl? Rated for slight sexuality in later chapters. FINISHED.
1. Twosome?

My second Fanfic about the Incredibles. Focusing on the parents in their teenage years this time. Is it possible to like someone in normal life and to despise him/her in the super life? Please tell me what you think about the idea.

Disclaimer: The charas and the world of the movie do still belong to Pixar... until I decide to buy the company!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Identity crisis

„Hey, Incredible!"

The superhero looked up from the newspaper he had just flipped through a moment ago on the roof of an abandoned house. There were not many people, who would come up here in order to speak to him, therefore he was not surprised to see another superhero, who slid over to him elegantly on his self-made skating rink. The wiry black-skinned man grinned as he did a somersault, let his skateboard disappear and landed in front of his friend perfectly.

Mr. Incredible screwed his mouth. „That was a waste, Frozone", the tall muscleman commented and closed the newspaper. „I saw you skating far too often, I won't break into applause."

Frozone shrugged his shoulders. „It was worth trying", he answered.

„Have you been looking for me?", Mr. Incredible asked and crossed his arms. "It's hard to believe that you ran into me in these quite surroundings completely by accident."

„Oh, you should know very well, how boring doing our job all by yourself can be", the ice-thrower replied merrily. „Our customers are generally way too frightened to say anything." That raised a smile on Mr. Incredibles face. „However you are right, I wanted to ask you something. Have you heard of the new superheroine yet?"

Wordless Mr. Incredible opened the newspaper. On the first page the name "Elastigirl" had been printed in extra large letters, followed by an even larger picture of the young heroine, who grinned into the camera perkily. „If you speak of of her", he said, „then yes. It would have been difficult to miss her in the news of the last days. The newspapers and television channels are totally crazy about her."

Frozone tilted downwards. „You don't seem to be very delighted with the fact that we got reinforcement, Incredible", he supposed. He grinned briefly. „Are you jealous?"

Mr. Incredible blinked. „Jealous?", he asked confused. „Why should I be jealous?"

„Because YOU had been the most popular superhero of this city before she started her carrier", Frozone explained and put his finger to the chin, as if he had to cerebrate. „Who knows, maybe you are missing all that fuss with the media now, cause they got a new star."

Mr. Incredible gave an angry snort. „That's ridiculous", he retorted. „I am glad, that there will be no full dozen of reporters on my heels for a little while. I just think that this Elastigirl enjoys the fuss too much." He read out the article. „_I am glad that I was able to help. This world needs more people, who use their powers in order to help other ones. I hope that this city will become a safer place cause of my presence_". The square-shouldered young man shook his head. „I am as safe as houses that she rehearsed this speach in front of her mirror at home!"

„Very poetical", Frozone agreed. „However I remember another young superhero, who declaimed such phrases in front of the cameras. I still have the articles at home... and the video tapes."

Mr. Incredible grimaced. „Hey, the whole business was strange to me. Today I know, that I shouldn't have said a few sentences, but what shall I do now?"

„It would be wise to give her a chance", Frozone suggested and pointed at Elastigirls photo. „It seems as if she is a newbie in our business too. It won't hurt to give her a few tips, but you shouldn't underestimate her skills just because she is new to the job. She seems to know very well how to use her powers."

Mr. Incredible frowned and looked at the photo again. Then he sighed. „You may be right", he admitted. „The main thing is that she has got the courage to do this job. But I think I should give her a few tips indeed." He screwed his mouth. „Otherwise some reporter will write a derisive article concerning her dramatic speeches for sure."

„Yeah, I remember", Frozone agreed. „This article has got a place of honour in my album. It even included a photo of you."

„Please don't remind me of this thing", Mr. Incredible begged and rose. „I think, the break was long enough. Time to go to work again."

„If Elastigirl leaves you over something", Frozone shouted teasingly as Mr. Incredible jumped onto the next roof. The muscleman preferred not to answer.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She was relieved, as she was allowed to soar onto the roofs of the city by a fireladder. She liked the life as a superheroine and she enjoyed the attention like every young human would, but in the last days the reporters had become a little bit too importunately. They had even begun to ask for her secret identity! As if any superhero would tell a reporter anything about his secret identity!

Elastigirl took a deep breathe, as the voices of the city became quieter underneath her. And it hadn't been a highlight of her carrier. Only an adolescent pickpocket. But nevertheless a half dozen of reporters had been there immediately, who had heckled her. As if they had been waiting for her to show up. That was somehow uncanny.

„Hello."

She winced startled. She had been so lost in thought, that she failed to notice she wasn't alone above her. She turned around slowly and desperately tried to carry it off well. The stranger should at least not know, that he had scared her. When she saw, who had addressed her, she screwed up her eyes. She was still a newbie in the superhero business, but this man she had seen plenty of times in newspapers or talk shows. He was one of the most famous superheroes in this whole state.

„I can't believe that they actually allowed you to leave", Mr. Incredible commented. He leaned against a wall easily. „That surprises me. They seem to dangle round you very persistently."

„Who?", she asked in order to hide her uncertainty. How do you talk to a living legend? „The reporters?"

„Who else?" He looked down on the streets. „They can be a real pest."

Elastigirl slowly recovered from her shock as anger surged within her. Why did he have to be that arrogant? „They are just doing their job", she answered with a voice as cool as an icicle. „And besides of that I think that YOU are in the newspapers much too often to judge journalists unfavorably."

Mr. Incredible raised his eyebrows, when he riveted on her, then he forced a smile. „Touché", he said. „But they are too unapologetic sometimes. Did they already ask you about your secret identity?"

„Why?", she demanded to know and crossed her arms. „Do you want to know my address too?" She looked devastatingly at him.

The smile disappeared from his face as her cool answer. „What's wrong with you?", he wanted to know. „Why are you that unapproachable?"

Elastigirl shrugged. „I think it's just very impolite to speak ill of the guys, whom you owe your good reputation", she replied. „I saw some of your interviews. It did not seem to me that you were ill at ease."

A wrinkle appeared on Mr. Incredibles forehead as anger surged within him. He hadn't expected that the discussion with this new superheroine would be simple and enjoyable, but NOBODY was allowed to maintain that he didn't deserve his good reputation. "Do you think, that I have no right to get interviewed?", he inquired. „Do you contend that that I'm not doing my job well?"

Elastigirl showed him a mocking grin. „Apparently the press considers that", she answered. „Apparently everyone believes that I am better than you. Or has anyone asked you for an interview since I moved to this city?"

„You reckon yourself to be the wisest person on earth, don't you?", Mr. Incredible hissed. „However I prefer being less present in the newspapers than making a fool of myself like you did!"

The superheroine turned red. How dared he say that? „When should I have made a fool of myself?", she shouted furiously. „You are only jealous!"

„_I hope that this city will become a safer place cause of my presence _", Mr. Incredible quoted tauntingly. „Don't you think that sounds way too melodramatic? Do you practise these little speeches at home in front of your mirror?"

„Do you want to maintain that you did not say something stupid in your whole life?", Elastigirl asked indignantly. Her face was still red. She kept a straight face cause she didn't want to satisfy him, but deep inside she was hurt. She had thought that she had talked like a real superheroine and now he dared to maintain, that she made a fool of herself.

„Of course I have", he answered and grinned. Somehow it felt great to see this quarrelsome brat disconcerted. „However I have learned what a hero should say and should not say. Today nobody laughs at ME anymore... compared with you."

„How DARE you say that?" she screamed and clenched her fists. She was on the verge of attacking this arrogant smart-aleck in front of her. The only thing that held her back was, that she knew how strong he was. „Before we met, I had just thought, that you are addicted to good publicity... but I would have never believed that you are jealous, because the press is interested in me now! You narcisstic big head!"

She registered concerned that Mr. Incredibles fists were twice as big as hers, as he clenched them. He bared his teeth and shot an evil glance at her. „Narcisstic big head?", he repeated. „Ha! Don't even try to say that you dislike this whole fuss! What was the matter? Have you been disregarded at home? Did you choose to become a superheroine cause of that?" As Elastigirl wanted to answer something, he had an idea. „I know what we should do! Why don't we let the journalists decide?"

„What?", the girl asked confusedly. „Decide about what?"

„Who is the best of us two of course", he explained with a fierce grin. „We continue or work completely normal and let them decide, who they want to write about. The one who has the best articles, wins."

„And you believe you have a chance?", Elastigirl provoked him. She would NOT chicken out, not because of this... package of testosterone! „Wasn't it you who said that the press wants only ME in the moment?"

„I took it very easy lately", Mr. Incredible admitted. „Let those laugh who win... and that will be me, cause now I'll show you, why they call me Mr. Incredible!"

„We will see", Elastigirl accepted and grinned at him impudently. "I agree. Who has got the best headlines at the end of this month, is the better superhero. And the loser has to announce this fact in an interview!"

„Very well", he said and sticked out his hand towards the girl. „You should learn this text very well."

She took his hand and shook it. „Why should I? I will not be the loser. Good luck... you will need it!"

After these words she stretched her body and grabbed an iron pipe on the next roof. Mr. Incredible watched her as she absconded in her own acrobatic way. He wore a smile. This brat would get the shock of her life! She would regret moving into this city! He considered wheter he should look for crime right now in order to demonstrate that she underestimated him.

Then it came into his mind, that he had no time for fun. He consulted his watch. Six o'clock! And he had an important date at seven! He had to move home immediately in order to shower and change! But Elastigirl should be careful nevertheless. He declared war against her! After this thought he jumped onto the next roof and hurried to get home in time.

Helen accursed herself for the fact that she had not watched the clock. Nervously she tried to attach the earring several times, then she took a deep breath to get her hands back under control and succeeded. Because of this arrogant Mr. Incredible she had almost forgotten, that she had a date today. She would have never forgiven herself, if she missed it. She had got to know the boy a few days after her arrival in this city and had been very pleased of his friendlyness. He had offered her to help her with the disposition with her furniture, wherefore she had been grateful. She was tough enough to strike down criminals, but that was mostly because of her elasticity. He however had had no problems with the furniture thanks to his considerable muscles. On top of that he was funny, always good-tempered and very charming.

„Exactly the contrary of you, Mr. Incredible", she mumbled invidiously, while she tried to attach the other earring. As she thought about it, she had to admit, that the superhero had advantage over her friend at least in physical strength. She had seen today how the muscles under his costume had moved, when she had made him furious. Fortunately he had not attacked her. Against this well-built and battle-tried superhero she would have probably drawn the short straw.

Suddenly Helen blinked. Why was she still thinking about this Mr. Incredible? Okay, he might have advantage over her friend physically, but besides he was disgusting! Maybe she should simply forget him... at least for this evening. She wouldn't forget their bet. She smiled grimly. In a few weeks Mr. Incredible would wish he had never met her.

She was just checking her make-up, when the doorbell rang. Excitedly she looked at her mirror image a last time, then she left the bath in order to open. Her heart was pounding like mad. That was her first Date in this city. She desperately hoped that she had not been deceived in him. He seemed to be the perfect man. She had been surprised that he hadn't had a girlfriend, but she was naturally glad about that. With trembling fingers she unlocked the door.

„Hi, Bob", she greeted beaming with joy. He looked good. Although he only wore normal Jeans and a short-sleeved, yellow shirt, he looked like a film star... an action-film star. His well-built body might not be completely innocent of that. A radiant smile lighted up his face and he handed her a small bouquet of red roses.

„You look fantastic, Helen", he noticed. „I'm afraid I'll have to gaze at you the whole evening, wheter I want to or not. My eyes are under your spell."

Helen giggled briefly and gut the roses into an appropriated vase. Why couldn't every men be like Bob? Then the world would be a better place for sure. „You are looking good too", she answered. She looked at him flirtatiously. „Although I had hoped, that you would surprise me somehow."

„Should I have kicked in the door?"

„No, better not", she replied laughing. „I think, I need it." She looked at him hopefully. „What have you planned for tonight?"

Bobs eyes glittered teasingly. „That is a... surprise."

„You are so mean!"

„I know", he answered with an arch smile and reached out his hand. "Shall we? The sooner we go the the sooner you'll see your surprise."

Helen snapped his hand and smiled back. In this moment she had completely forgotten Mr. Incredible and his bad manners. Bob was really all that a girl could wish for.


	2. Enemy in my head

Soccergurl1990: Well, HELEN won't change her mind (Elastigirl will). But there will be a decent problem, until I let them live together in peace, I promise.

TiJil: I worried if the charas were OOC. Thanks for your review, I'll try to write further believable.

Disclaimer: The Incredibles don't belong to me.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 2: Enemy in my head

Elastigirl gritted her teeth as a bullet hit her at the leg. Thanks to Edna Modes supersuit she was not injured, but it did hurt nonetheless. But anyhow the bank robber had shot at her. If he had been cleverer, then he would have taken somebody hostage. She evaded the following bullets by pressing herself flat against the wall. When she saw sudden fright in his face, because he had shot his gun empty, she grinned, separated from the wall and knocked him down with a blow to the jaw at a distance of ten metres.

„That's enough!"

The superheroine bit her lip. The second bank robber had aimed his gun at a trembling bank employee. That was not good. She was fast, but not faster than a bullet. She needed to find a way to outwit the guy... only how?

"Hands up!", the gangster instructed. He looked frightened and didn't dare to avert his eyes from her, although he had to pay attention to the hostage too. "No funny business or the man is dead!"

She did not have a choice. The superheroine lifted her hands and looked around. No, no chance. If the bad guy would only look away for one second, then she could overwhelm him. But he kept an eye on her, even if his hand trembled. He would shoot.

„And what do you want to do now?"

Elastigirl cursed. This voice in her head didn't intend to leave her alone! The face of the gangster seemed to blur, to become broader. The ski cap he was wearing disappeared, only a small black mask stayed. Short blond hair completed the sneering face of Mr. Incredible.

„Do you not know what to do anymore, little girl?", he asked tauntingly.

„Leave me alone", she whispered and closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them again, the illusion had disappeared and the bank robber looked at her alertedly.

"I said, no funny business!", he shouted. „What...?"

„This is the police of Metroville speaking", a booming megaphone-intensified voice pervaded the air. „The building is surrounded. Give up!"

The bank robber winced and his head moved to the side just for one second, but that was all time Elastigirl needed. Her arm stretched and pushed the gangster's arm with the weapon aside. He fired a shot, but the stray bullet only hit the wall. Immediately her other fist collided with the face of the gangster and knocked him out. He fell to the ground unconsciously.

The superheroine breathed again and transformed her arms back to their normal length. She hardly realized that a special unit of the police stormed the bank because of the shot. She accepted a few congratulations, but answered no questions, which she was asked by policemen and reporters. She was much to lost in thoughts. She edged her way through the crowd until she reached the entrance, used her elasticity to grab a fire ladder and hurled herself up onto a rooftop. The reporters were disappointed for sure, but she didn't feel like answering their questions right now. Mr. Incredible probably hadn't been that wrong about them...

Mr. Incredible! She gritted her teeth while she was jumping onto another rooftop, using her arms as lassos. Since their discussion the guy had sticked in her mind. Each time, when she was hunting a criminal, she got reminded either of his voice or his face. This was driving her crazy! If these symptoms didn't alleviate, then she would attack him enervatedly the next time she saw him!

But why was she constantly thinking of him? She had hoped that she would dream about Bob after their fantastically romantic date, but instead she was reminded on this arrogant know-it-all everywhere. That had to be because of the bet. Because of this stupid bet she could not work any longer intently! This... visions could endanger her and others. She had to find a way to think straight again!

Perhaps she would simply need a break? Elastigirl decided to break off work a little earlier today and sleep late at home. If she took it more easy it in the next few days, then these visions would probably vanish until her next date with Bob. She smiled, when she remembered their common evening. She had been so amused that Bob had hardly been able to hide his nervousness. But nothing had gone wrong, it had been a wonderful evening indeed. He had made her laugh so many times, even if he had been reserved and tactful the whole time. She was so glad that he did not only pretend to be the nice guy, but was really one of the few ones. He was really...

"Is the little girl falling in love?", Mr. Incredibles sneering voice suddenly sounded in her head. She was so surprised that she nearly would have failed to hold onto a wall, but she just managed to take hold with her second hand. She breathed quickly for a minute in order to calm down again, then she went home as fast as possible. She needed relaxation even more acute than she had thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Can I help you, Sir?"

Bob looked around and noticed the young woman, who had approached him eager-seeming. Actually he had just come across this jeweler, but this pearl necklet would fit like wax to Helens neck. Though the price was exorbitant, he had been completely sure since their last date, that Helen was worth the money. He remembered her face and smiled.

"You can", he answered. "I am interested in..."

"Shouldn't you actually be at work?"

Bob hastily cocked his head and looked around saucer eyed. He had recognized Elastigirls voice immediately, however he couldn't see her anywhere. As in each city countless people were walking along the streets, but there was no doubt that he would have seen the superheroine, if she had been nearby.

"Is something wrong?", the young lady asked anxiously. "Aren't you well?"

Bob shook his head and looked at her apologizing. "No, no, I am fine, thank you", he affirmed. But he looked around nervously just to be sure, that there was no one watching him. "I just thought, that I heard someone I know. I am interested in this pearl necklet."

„A very good choice, Sir", the young woman annotated beamingly. "Please come in, then you can consider it in all its aspects."

While Bob followed her into the shop, he considered the incident worriedly. He had broken off work sooner than he did normally, because he had been diverted constantly in the last days... he had suddenly seen Elastigirl everywhere, who seemed to wave at him mocking, or he had heard her voice. In the beginning he had believed that these visions would vanish soon, but as he had not gotten better, he had broken off work. If he was unconcentrated as a superhero, then he would put people at risk, who he was trying to save, and he couldn't permit that.

That had to be connected with the bet. He nearly regretted now, that he had suggested this contest, but how should he have known about the consequences... that he would be forced to see mirages of this cheeky little girl everywhere? Probably he came under stress too much, but if he took a day off, he would get better soon again... he hoped.

"Here you are, Sir", the shop assistant jolted him out of his dreams and gave him the pearl necklet. "This is really one of our most magnificent pieces. Is it a gift for your girlfriend?"

"My girlfriend?", Bob repeated. He smiled, as Helens face appeared in front of his mind's eye. She had looked so beautiful at their date.. and she apparently had enjoyed being together with him. Many girls had been attracted to him just because of his well-built body, but most of them had been disappointed as they had noticed that he was a settled character in his private life. There was more than enough excitement in his life as a superhero!

"Yes... I think, she's my girlfriend indeed."

He closed his eyes and imagined the pearl necklet around Helens neck. In his fantasy she looked like a princess and embraced him overjoyed. His mental image seemed so real, that he believed that he could feel the warmth of her skin. Helen released him, pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. A beaming smile lighted up his face in reality as he cherished the daydream. She was simply perfect. There was no other word to describe her. His lips separated from hers.

"You're a fast worker, aren't you, cutie?", the mocking voice of Elastigirl did suddenly sound in his head again. He got terribly frightened as he noticed, that the superheroine had taken up Helens station in his dream. She removed her gloved hand from his neck, grinned at him impudently and touched the pearl necklet, which was hanging around her neck now. "That thing suits me well, don't you think so?"

„No!", Bob cried out and opened his eyes abruptly. He dropped the pearl necklet and stumbled back, as if it had transformed into a snake. His face showed a hounded expression, which seemed to scare the shop assistant. Bob took a deep breath. The young woman did not dare to lift a finger, while Bob calmed down slowly. Without a doubt she believed, that he had gone nuts. Well, maybe he should start believing it too.

He breathed out a last time and pulled himself together. He bent down and carefully picked the pearl necklet up. Fortunately it was not damaged. Slowly he handed it to the shop assistant, who took it nervously. He smiled excusatory.

"I'm sorry", he apologized. "I think, I need some time to decide. Please lay it away for me."

The young woman seemed to be relieved, as he left the shop. Well, who could resent her for this? He definitely had to gain control of these hallucinations until next Friday. Helen mustn't become aware of them!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"That was a wonderful evening, Bob", Helen whispered, while she was going upstairs to her apartment nestled to Bobs arm.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself", Bob answered smiling and ran the fingers of his free through her hair. He had enjoyed their date too, even if he had been rather nervous the most time. He had reckoned with difficulties, more precisely his hallucinations, but fortunately Helen had remained Helen this time. Her beauty seemed to be more powerful than each delusion. "I cannot imagine something more pleasant than spending an evening with you."

"What about the night?" Helen giggled as Bob convulsed his body abruptly. "That was just a joke, Bob", she soothed his nerves amusedly. "You are so cute."

"I wouldn't mind spending the night with you", Bob answered seriously. They reached Helens front door and stopped. "However I am afraid, that I wouldn't get a wink of sleep. You cannot demand sleeping like a log of me so close to such a beautiful woman."

Suddenly Helen threw her arms around Bobs neck, pulled him down to her face and kissed him tenderly. Bob closed his eyes, put his hands around her waist and returned the kiss. In this moment they didn't care if somebody opened the door and saw them. At last Helen separated from him.

"You are much too good for this world, Bob", she whispered and stroked his cheek. "What have I done to be worthy of you as a reward?"

"I am overjoyed, that a goddess like you condescended to go out with me", Bob answered smiling and put his hand under her chin gently. "This evening was the most enjoyable in my life."

Helen suddenly became serious. "Is that true, Bob?", she asked. "You seemed to me like someone, who was worried about something." She took his hand and squeezed it lightly. "Does something oppress you?"

"What could possibly oppress me, when I am together with you?" Bob tried to dissemble, that he had been nervous indeed, and smiled at her. "You are imagining things, Helen."

"No, I don't think so", she answered. "Please tell me... is it something I did or said?"

Bob realized, that he could not evade the topic any longer. He sighed. "Helen, you are the best, that ever happened to me. You are not the reason."

"And what IS the reason then?"

Yes, what was the reason? He couldn't say, that he had dreamed of another woman, a superheroine on top of that! He scratched his head and bothered him about a believable excuse.

"You know, it is... this colleague. She is rather annoying..."

"She?", Helen asked squinty.

Bob looked at her pitifully. "Helen, how often do I still have to say, that there is no girl except you? This colleague drives me crazy. She is snappish, very self-absorbed and she thinks, that she can do everything better than I can." He smiled at her. "I am hardly able to bear with her. If you were not here, my life would be hell."

Helen looked at him distrustfully for another moment, but then she smiled and relaxed. "Thank you that you told me", she said. She caressed his hand. "Believe me, I know exactly, how you feel. I had been referred to a new colleague too a few days ago. The chap is an intolerable know-it-all, into the bargain he thinks, that I am much too young for my job and he is jealous, because I am more popular than he is." She smiled grimly. "He considers himself as a god, but I will show him soon, that I am better than him!"

"I wouldn't like to be in his shoes", Bob commented. "What's your job actually?" Was he only imagining things or had Helen looked frightened for a short moment?

"What my job is? Uh, you know, I... am a reporter. Still a trainee, nothing to be proud of." She grinned, although she had been scared stiff. "Who knows, maybe I'll have to interview you at work, when I get a steady job. Where do YOU actually work?"

Bobs winced slightly. "Oh, I don't think so", he replied evasive. _I HOPE you won't_, he thought. "I am just... a security agent, you know." He flexed his muscles. "My boss thinks, that my appearance puts the most rogues off." That was not even a lie.

"He may be right", Helen agreed. She came closer and caressed his mighty biceps with her small hand. "However it does not put me off." She smiled at him lovingly.

"You place me in a dilemma", Bob whispered and bent down slowly. "It seems, that I can do nothing to... keep... you... away..."

Their lips met in another tender kiss, which ended way too soon according to Bob.

"That's all?", he asked disappointedly.

"Do you promise to invite me on another date?", Helen asked teasingly.

"With pleasure."

"Well, then..."

The following kiss lasted longer. Much longer.


	3. Unexpected thoughts

all reviewers: Thanks to all of you. It's good to see, that some people like my story. I'm afraid, that I have to rate it "R" because of this and the following chapters. What do you think?

Melee: You're right, I'm Austrian and I write all my chapters in German at first. Maybe that's why they sound a little bit strange sometimes.

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? Yes? I don't own the Incredibles, okay?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 3: Unexpected thoughts

It was one thing to cope with suddenly arising hallucinations. You could simply ignore them, continue your life, as if nothing had happened. But it was definitely not right to get accustomed to them!

Elastigirl sighed. The month was over. The bet had ended a few hours ago. She had tried to meet Mr. Incredible in the past few days, she had contacted other superheroes, but he seemed to work irregularly like herself. She had been absolutely determinded to call off the bet, because she couldn't think of another way in order to get rid of the hallucinations. But he had been nowhere to be found. The last weeks had been the most stressful in her career as a superheroine. Doing her job properly had been incredibly difficult, while she had constantly been seeing the grinning Mr. Incredible in the corner of her eye.

But today he would come here. At this place she had had the bet with him one month ago. She couldn't care less about who had won their contest, today she would tell him flat that she didn't think much of him and than she'd say good-bye forever. Then hopefully the visions would stop too. Her train of thought ended as she suddenly heard something heavy landing behind her.

"You are here very early", Mr. Incredible noticed.

She did not turn around. She did not want to look at him, as long it wasn't absolutely necessary... although she knew his face well enough in the meantime. At once she asked herself, how it could be possible, that she had remembered his face that well in her hallucinations. Had she really taken such a close look at him during their discussion? She dismissed this thought quickly.

"It is late enough", she answered coolly.

"You could have patrolled in the meantime", he remarked. "Perhaps you could have saved someone."

"Should that concern me now?", she asked him. "An article in the newspapers of tomorrow does not count for our bet."

"You could have patrolled to silence your conscience. Are you a superheroine or are you not?"

Enervated she turned around and looked daggers at the taller man. Here we go again! "I have been through a strenuous day", she hissed. "I have stopped a car, that had gotten out of control, and my ribs are still hurting. As I have foiled a robbery, I have been shot. And after all that I had to answer the questions of the reporters too. I am TIRED! Tell me, what you want, cause I wanna go home!"

Mr. Incredible looked at her somehow strangely. "Whatever you want", he said. He reached into a hidden pocket of his supersuit and took out a bundle of folded newspaper articles. "Here is my yield."

Elastigirl raised her eyebrow. "Do you collect these articles?", she asked mockingly. "Do you hang up your own heroic-deed-stories at home? You are really narcisstic."

"Those are only proofs for my work of this month", Mr. Incredible replied loudly, but his red cheeks betrayed him. Yes, he liked cutting out and collecting the articles of his heroic deeds. Was that a crime? "Do you want to maintain, that you did not ever cut out an article?"

"Anyhow I don't hang them up at home", Elastigirl answered and smiled grimly. She had always known that he was only concerned about attention. "I save humans, because I think it is my duty as a gifted human, not because I want to be in an article."

When Mr. Incredible clenched his fist furiously, the papers were compressed to a small ball. He did not even notice it, because he stared at the little know-it-all in front of him furiously. "I have NEVER saved someone only because I wanted the attention of the press", he spat out. "Do not dare to say such assertions ever again!"

"Then why have you suggested this bet?", Elastigirl demanded to know. "You should better admit, that you wanted to prove, who of us is more popular!" She laughed contemptuously. "How childish!"

Mr. Incredibles whole body told him to grab this naughty little chit and to teach her manners. He gritted his teeth, but he managed to control himself somehow. "Perhaps it was childish", he admitted. "But it was just as childish to accept the challenge. You are not better than me, even if you consider yourself so!"

Elastigirl blushed slightly, but she took the offensive immediately. "Because of your stupid bet I had a terrible month", she accused him. "I couldn't care less about who of us won this childish game, all I want is that you vanish into thin air finally!" She looked at him furiously. All the anger within her, which had grown for a whole month because of Mr. Incredible, needed release. "You smart-aleck big head!"

"Oh, you want to blow off steam?" Mr. Incredible grinned grimly. "I don't mind. Because of you I had no single calm minute in the last weeks, you conceited little brat!"

"At least I try to preserve my dignity." Elastigirl began to go around in a circuit, her arms loosely dangling. She did not know why, but it felt somehow GOOD to say all these things although she wasn't that aggressive normally. "I do not jump in front of each camera immediately as you do!"

Mr. Incredible moved too. The two walked around in their circuit and didn't let each other out of their sight. He did not know why, but he was becoming cramped, as if he would face an enemy. "No, the little girl prefers to play the mysterious one", he agreed sneeringly. "Because she knows, that the newspapers are nuts on enigmatic persons."

"Bullheaded vandal!"

"Arrogant bitch!"

"Narcisstic beef-cake!"

"Wannabe-superheroine!"

Although he had been constantly watching her, he was surprised at her speed. After his last offense Elastigirl yelled enraged, threw her hand back very fast and planted a punch on his chin from a distance of five meters. He did not become unbalanced like a normal criminal, but the vehemence of the blow jerked his head backwards. He shook his head dizzily and looked at his rival with a mixture of rage and surprise. He touched his burning cheek carefully.

"I am a superheroine!", Elastigirl screamed mad with anger. "Just because you are envious, you have no right to look down on me!"

"I HAVE TO look down on you, if you keep humbling yourself", Mr. Incredible answered furiously. "Tell me, was it fun to hurt another hero? Is this the reason why you are doing this job? Because you want to beat the daylights out of the bad guys?"

"You..."

Elastigirl stretched her arm again in order to strike Mr. Incredible, but this time he was prepared. He crouched, wherefore her fist missed him, and grabbed her arm. The heroine gasped surprised, as he yanked her closer at one go and embraced her with both arms.

"And what now?", he hissed. "How do you intend to free yourself now, little girl?"

"Release me!", Elastigirl yelled and squirmed and writhed in his grasp. She stretched her arms to strike him at the back and deformed her body by every trick in the book, but he did not release her. His embrace was hard as steel. "You have no right to do that, you unsavory..."

Suddenly she was cut off in mid-sentence. She had morphed her torso to become thinner in order to slip out of his embrace, but Mr. Incredible had realized it in time and pulled her closer to him jerkily. In consequence of this surprising jerk her head fell forward and her lips landed exactly on his.

The two stiffened. They stared at each other saucer eyed. Although Mr. Incredibles embrace had become so tight with shock, that Elastigirls ribs protested, she did not feel any pain. Her mind was frozen, she wasn't able to give thought to anything. Mr. Incredibles muscles were so cramped, that they began to hurt after a few seconds, but he could not do anything against it, because he was much too surprised and shocked. His brain had shut down itself.

When they became aware of what had just happened after a few seemingly endless seconds, they broke away from each other abruptly and pushed the other one away. They did nothing but breathing heavily for a few moments, they tried to find out, what had gotten into themselves. Mr. Incredible could not believe it. It was so unreal! Elastigirl was an arrogant brat, who refused to take advice from a more experienced colleague... and in addition he had a girlfriend too. He had to make that plain.

"That was only...", he began, but in this moment Elastigirl slapped his face once again. And this time the blow was more severe than the last one. Speechless he eyed at her, while he touched his poor cheek again. The girl trembled like an aspen leaf, although she had raised her hands ready for battle. She stared at him with wide eyes, filled with shock and fear.

"Stay away from me", she demanded with wavering voice. "Don't try to speak with me ever again! Do you understand?"

Then she turned around and jumped onto the next roof. A rather confused, slightly hurt superhero with a host of presentiments of future trouble stayed back.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Where are you going?"

The voice was loud and penetrating. Elastigirl turned into a side road, although she knew that the voice wouldn't stop to chase her. She was scared. That was new to her. No ever so ruthless criminal had ever frightened her, but she was terribly scared of the one she was fleeing from.

"You cannot hide, little girl!"

"Leave me alone!", she shouted, while she turned another corner heavily breathing. She did not even think of stopping and facing her enemy. He would easily defeat her, wrestle her down and cause her the worst thing she was able to imagine. He was a monster. A disgusting monster, which enjoyed badgering its booty.

"Oh, the little girl is scared", Mr. Incredibles voice recognized and laughed at her. Elastigirls eyes were filled with tears of rage. "I wonder why?"

That was enough. Elastigirl stopped, the rage within her had finally become stronger than her fear. Perhaps it was stupid, but she could not think straight anymore. She turned around and looked into the darkness, her fists clenched.

"You sick bastard!", she yelled, while she was all of a tremble with anger and fear. "Show yourself so that I can fight you!"

"Fight?"

Elastigirl cried out, when something touched her waist. She stroke backwards, but nobody was there. Panic-stricken she turned around.

"We could do other things than fighting", Mr. Incredible suggested with amused sounding voice. "Something... more pleasurable."

She cried out again, when she was touched playfully at her chest. She randomly lashed out, but she wasn't able to hit somebody in the darkness around her. Finally she broke down crying on the road.

"Why do you do this to me, you dirty swine?", she whimpered. Nothing had remained from her valor. She was just a scared girl, who knew exactly, what would happen to her next. "People think you are a hero, but that's wrong!"

"Heroes should not do such things, should they?", he asked. Elastigirl needed one second to recognize, that the voice came from in front of her this time. With an enraged cry she stroke forwards, but Mr. Incredible caught her hand easily. He smiled slightly. Then he began to yank her closer to him. She tried to resist, but she was paralysed with fear. He pressed her against a wall.

"You are right", he whispered. His breath felt hot on her neck. She shuddered. "Heroes should not do such things. Why do you force me to do them?"

She needed one moment to understand the question. She gritted her teeth. "I? YOU are forcing ME! You disgusting... "

"I can't force you to do anything", the taller man answered calmly. He was still holding tight her hands and pressed her against the wall. He looked scary. "This is YOUR dream, Helen."

Elastigirl cast up her eyes. "Dream?"

"This is your dream", Mr. Incredible repeated. "You are the top dog here. You WANT me to do these things."

She contorted her body, but it was useless. "That is not true!", she cried out loud. "I don't want ANYTHING from you!" But why was she so scared?

"Yes, you do", Mr. Incredible replied grinning. "A part of you wants me. And this part is so powerful, that it was able to affect your dreams." He held her hands with only one of his and clasped her waist with the other one.

"LET ME GO!", she screamed and tried to free herself with all her strength. She got into a panic as he began to caress her body. He didn't even seem to notice her efforts. "LET ME GO!"

"You are afraid, aren't you?", he whispered in her ear. His hot breath caused her to shudder. "Afraid that you could possibly enjoy what I intend to do."

"No", she answered quietly, but her movements became weaker. "That is not true..." But she felt nevertheless, that under all her fear and her abhorrence a new feeling was growing. It was tempting and the gentle touches of Mr. Incredibles strong hand, that made towards her torso, intensified it. She tried to quash this feeling with all her might.

"Sure it is", Mr. Incredible answered with a sly grin. "I know, what you are feeling... have you already forgotten, that this is a dream? You can deny it, but you WANT me, because I am the only one, who is able to cope with you... in talk and power."

He bent over her neck kissed it passionately. Elastigirl closed her eyes and could not hold back a quiet sigh. She felt so bad. Her fear had completely vanished and even her abhorrence for Mr. Incredible began to fade slowly. She knew that if it faded away completely, desire would take over her body... but she wasn't able to do anything against it. And she recognized now, that he was right: A part of her longed for his strong hands, his hot kisses, his...

"No!"

Helen sat up in bed abruptly and breathed noisily. Tears of shame formed in her eyes as she imagined the events of her dream.

"You dirty swine", she whispered in a coarse voice. She was barely able to hold back a crying fit. She knew that her rage should rightfully be directed against herself too. A part of her felt attracted to Mr. Incredible, no matter how much she despised him. "Leave me... alone..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Would you really hurt a little girl?"

Panic-stricken Mr. Incredible looked around, while Elastigirl approached him slowly with swaying hips. Their meeting had started in another way, than he had expected. The superheroine had suddenly emerged from anywhere, had used her powers to touch parts of his body, of which he did not want to think right now, and now she had cornered him. And the really bad thing was, that she was right: He couldn't hurt her. His deep thoughts were cut off, when a definitely girlish body was pressed against his.

"Why are you scared?", Elastigirl asked in a seductive voice, while her arms started to massage his shoulders. "You want me, and you know that very well."

"No...", Mr. Incredible groaned and closed his eyes. A dream, this had to be a dream...

"Naturally this is a dream", Elastigirl confirmed laughing. Mr. Incredible winced, when she suddenly pressed her hip against his. "And YOU want me to do such dirty things! Do not deny it!"

Bob turned his head away from her, but this temptation was slowly driving him mad. He WAS NOT ALLOWED to become weak! "Helen...", he whispered.

"Helen is just a nice girl, there are thousands of Helens out there", Elastigirl whispered into his ear and giggled, when he winced again. "I am the only one, who is on a par with you, and that attracts you... since our first meeting already." She caught hold of his face with both hands forced him to look at her. "And I am going to prove that… without doubt." She pressed her lips against his and...

... Bob awaked with a silent cry. He was bathed in sweat and in his view was fear. He groaned and rubbed his head. He had been afraid of that. Since this stupid accident at their meeting Elastigirl had stuck in his mind. He had tried everything to distract himself, he had looked at Helens picture and worked out for hours, but again and again he had seen the picture with his mind's eye, where he had held Elastigirl and their lips had just met.

"I have to tell Helen", he decided with a heavy heart. He had to tell her the truth, otherwise she would find it out at one time or another. If somebody was able to help him, then she was. He just hoped, that she would believe, that he loved only her. If she left him... he didn't even dare to think of it. Depressed he lay down again. For one short moment he wondered what Elastigirl was just thinking, but then he shook his head. No, he HAD to forget her! But he asked himself honestly whether Mr. Incredible was strong enough to do that...


	4. Forbidden fruit

David: Too late, the story is already finished, I need just some time to translate it. I read "Forbidden love" too, it IS a little bit similar to mine, but I am much more sadistic than Calriel could ever be g. You'll see.

covenantgruntslayer: Well, you could at least say what to do to make it better.

all other reviewers: I wonder what you'll say about this chapter.

Disclaimer: Nothing of this wonderful film belongs to me sniff

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 4: Forbidden fruit

Helen sighed.

She had brooded on her problem the whole morning already, but really nothing had come into her mind yet. How should she tell Bob without insulting him, that she needed a little time-out in their relationship? She needed time in order to... solve this problem with Mr. Incredible, and she was completely sure, that Bob would notice her bad conscience, if they went out furthermore. He had noticed every time, when something was bothering her... that was one of the reasons, why she was going with him. She closed her eyes. That was one of the reasons... why she had fallen in love with him.

She had not had the courage to acknowledge to herself yet, that she had tender feelings for the young giant. Probably she had been scared. Her relationships in her old city had never lasted long, usually because she was not exciting enough for the boys. She grimaced. Boys were often fascinated by girls, who were pretty, popular or had an exciting hobby... preferably all three at once.

The first one might probably apply to her to some extent, anyhow Bob thought so. Helen looked into the mirror and sighed again. She did not know, what Bob saw, when he was looking at her, she saw just an immature adolescent, who was controlled by her hormones. Popular she had never been, no more than she had had an exciting hobby... anyhow no hobby she could show off with. You needed time for friends and hobbies, and that was a luxury a superheroine couldn't afford. And because she also had little time for her boyfriends because of her second identity, all of her former boyfriends patience had been wearing thin very fast.

With Bob it was different. At their last date she had asked him whether it did disturb him, that they couldn't go out each day. He had only smiled and had assured, that each moment without her was joyless for him. Nevertheless he knew, that a journalist had to be flexible (as he had said this wordplay Helen had been barely able to contain her laughter), if she wanted to keep her job. She had nonetheless offered him to spend more time with him, but he had only said, that it wasn't that important to him, how often they were together. Much more important was, that they enjoyed their common time. They could spend more time together, when they both got safe jobs. Then he had flashed a sly smile. That meant, if she still wanted to be with him then, he had added.

A sad smile passed over Helens face. Bob was the most appreciative man, who she had ever met. In addition he was funny, gallant and quite demure and he had a body, of which each athlete would be jealous. Naturally she wanted him to be with her. Although they had come to know each other just one month ago, she wanted him to stay with her forever. He was the man she had ever been dreaming of. But even he would not be pleased, that she had dreams of another man now. She couldn't understand it herself.

She winced, when she suddenly heard someone knock at her door. She looked at the clock and frowned. She didn't expect anyone today. Who could this be?

"One second, I'm coming", she called, while she rose and went to the door. She stretched her arms in order to be able to open one of the locks faster. Normally she did not dare to use her powers in her private life, but she was curious, who wanted to visit her. Whoever was waiting behind the door, said nothing. She opened the last lock and then the door.

"Bob!" Helen was wide-eyed from surprise.

"Hi", the boy greeted somewhat nervously. "Did I come at an unfortunate time?"

Helen cerebrated. She had still no clue, what she should actually say to Bob, but she did not dare to send him away and probably insult him.

"No, no", she lied and stepped out of his way. "Come in."

Bob had to bend down in order to get through the door. Helen grinned briefly. Obviously his figure had disadvantages too.

"Why are you here?", she inquired. "Didn't we fix our date today at seven?" Which was a problem. Then a sudden thought came into her mind. "Oh, sorry, I am so impolite! What do you want to drink?"

"Nothing", Bob answered and grabbed her wrist. Confusedly she looked at him. He seemed to be tensed up. "Actually I am here to give YOU something." With these words he took a small package out of his pocket and pressed it into her hand.

Helen stared at the gift startled. "For me?", she made sure. When he nodded, she forced herself to smile. She did not earn his gift, whatever it was. But she couldn't explain that to him. Not now. Thus she opened it carefully. And her eyes became large. "Bob!", she gasped and pulled out a pearl necklet. "That is much to expensive! I cannot accept that!"

"Of course you can", Bob answered and took the pearl necklet out of her shaking hand. He put it around her neck and closed the small lock in the silver chain. "You mean much more to me than such a ridiculous piece of jewelry."

Helen trembled. How could she still require of him to grant her some free time? He would surely believe, that she wanted to break off with him forever. What could she do now?

"Why don't you say anything?", Bob asked anxiously. "Don't you like it?"

"No, no, of course I like it", she made sure hastily and flashed a very fake smile. "It is absolutely beautiful, Bob. But you shouldn't have spent so much money just for me."

"Oh, I even HAD TO do it."

Irritated Helen looked at him. His facial expression was very serious now... even anxious. He sat down cautiously on her couch and cast his eyes down to the ground.

"Consider it as an apology, Helen", he said quietly. "I... haven't been honest to you."

"Not honest?", Helen repeated worriedly and reached for the necklet unconsciously. "What do you mean by that?"

Bob didn't try to look up. "This colleague I had told you about, Helen... I told you, that she is constantly getting on my nerves... but I didn't tell you why." He took a deep breath. "I knew her in former times. She was... my first love."

"Your...?" Helens eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Please don't get me wrong", he interrupted her thoughts hastily. He rubbed his hands anxiously. "I haven't seen her for a long time and I don't conceive an affection for her anymore. But I... broke off with her rather abruptly at that time. She was devastated... and it looks like she is still mad at me today." Bob sighed. "Today I think, that I was simply afraid... afraid of a close relationship. Anyhow she probably wants to take revenge and make my life hell. I did not want to tell you, because I was afraid to loose you."

He made a pause. Inside of Helen miscellaneous feelings were trying to obtain superiority. Her pride was furious on Bob, because he had deceived her, but her reason was able to understand, why he didn't want to tell his girlfriend delicate details of his ex-girlfriends. The dark part inside of her exulted, because she was not the only one who was concealing something, while her conscience adjured her to confess everything to him. By far the largest part anyhow was the fear, that he hadn't told her the worst part yet.

Bob noticed, that she hadn't said anything. "You need to say nothing", he said. "You know, I have prepared the perfect lie for this moment concerning my strange behaviour. If I had told you that lie, then I would perhaps still stand a chance with you, but... " He breathed out resigning. "However as I saw you, I wasn't able to do it. If I had deceived you, I would have never been able to look you in the face again." He rose. "I'm very sorry, Helen. I wished, I had told you about her earlier. I'll leave you alone now." He turned away and went to the door slowly.

"Wait, Bob." Helen hesitated briefly, as Bob turned around. She didn't miss the hopeful glance in his eyes. She was still hurt, that Bob had not told her anything about his old flame... but on the other hand she was concealing a few things too. She sat down and looked at him seriously. "Do you really conceive... no affection for this woman anymore?"

Bob lifted one hand and put the other one on his chest. "I swear it, Helen. I'll swear on everything you tell me to."

"But you think, that she won't leave you alone, don't you?"

Bob cut a grimace. "Unfortunately she won't."

Helen took a deep breath. "Then you must reconcile with her, Bob. Otherwise she will always stand between us." She made a small break. "I think it is the best if… we don't see each other until this problem has been solved."

Bob turned pale. "You... want us to separate?"

Helen was somehow relieved, as she saw Bobs fear. Now she knew, that he really loved her. "No, Bob. I just want you not to come here before you have made your peace with your ex again." She rose and took Bobs hand. "Take your time", she said quietly. "Close this matter thoroughly. Cause I don't want... that woman to stand between us forever."

She blushed slightly, as she admitted that, and lowered her head. In the next moment she was embraced tightly.

"Thank you, Helen", Bob whispered into her ear with trembling voice. "I didn't expect... that you would give me another chance."

Helen embraced him reluctantly. Her bad conscience became almost too powerful for her. Now she had managed to get the time, which she needed in order to deal with her problem, but she had let it look like Bob was the only culprit. And nevertheless she still couldn't confess him everything. She was such a coward. A tear of self contempt grew in her eye.

"You are the best of men, Bob", she whispered. "You earn this chance." _Contrary to me_, she thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mr. Incredible looked up to the sky sullenly. He had to blink, as a raindrop landed next to his eye. Yeah, that was the last missing thing! This nightly deluge fitted his bad mood just right! Even Frozone did not want to go on patrol with him anymore, because he had been constantly edgy in the last few weeks. But he could not change it. All of his nerves were strained to their limit. He had already been nervous because of the hallucinations and dreams of Elastigirl... but since Helen told him not to meet her again, he felt still worse.

Bob struck behind himself and ignored the hole in the brick wall, which he had caused. Okay, he deserved that bad mood after this fake story he had told Helen. And the worst part was, that this unsuspecting girl forgave him and gave him another chance. In the meantime he was no longer sure, that he and Helen had done the right thing, when they had separated. Yes, this whole matter with Elastigirl was not right, but he was young, his hormones were going crazy. He was attracted to someone, who was on a par with him. But that would have ended sometime, he was sure of that. Sooner or later he would have forgotten Elastigirl, because he loved Helen. Yes, he loved her. At least it got at true love close enough, that their separation hurt him.

He stopped and leaned at a wall. Now the raindrops were getting bigger, but he was completely lost in his thoughts. At least his desire had cooled down a little bit until now. He had not seen the superheroine for weeks and for gods sake he wasn't dreaming of her each night anymore. When he had dreamt of her, then it had mostly been a hot dream. He blushed, as he remembered the last one. He would get over it eventually, sooner or later. But he couldn't get another thing out of his mind. Helen had simply sent him away. At first he had resisted this thought. He had tried hard to believe that she just wanted the best for him, because she loved him too. But the longer they had been separated, the more powerful had become the assumption inside of him, that she did not want him to be around her. She had not even called him just once since their talk. Whether she...?

When it started pouring, Mr. Incredible welcomed that. The weather fitted his mood really perfectly. He had no reason to doubt Helen, but this constant stress got him down slowly, made him imagining things. He asked himself whether he should call Helen nevertheless. Perhaps it would help him to at least hear her voice, but on the other hand he was afraid, that she would perhaps take it amiss. He cursed and started walking again. Was life so complicated for non-superheroes too?

Suddenly he lift his head abruptly. He listened attentively. There it was! He had heard battle cries! Immediately reflexes he had trained for years took control of his body and he started to run. When he came closer to the fight, he could hear more things. Several people were struggling, a few men, but he heard at least one female voice too. He tried to strain his bad premonition and turned the last corner. He squinted in order to make his eyes used to the dim light. Then he cut a grimace. He had been afraid of that!

He had already seen Elastigirl a few times on TV, but the fight looked so much better live. A few pity-worth criminals had attacked an older man, but they had had tough luck as they had been surprised by the superheroine. Mr. Incredible whistled impressed, when Elastigirl did a handstand and sent two of her enemies to the ground through kicks with her stretched legs. Although he wished, that he hadn't heard her, he had to admit, that he enjoyed watching the fight. Elastigirl knew exactly, what she had to do. Right now altogether six men were lying on the ground, their weapons were scattered in the area. Only one was still standing on his own two feet, but he was obviously scared, because he tried to run away. The superheroine did not allow that naturally. She stretched her arm and grabbed hold of the mans foot. The gangster fell down and Elastigirl gave him enough time in order to get back on his feet.

Mr. Incredibles eyes nearly popped out of his head, when he saw, what she did next. She punched into the pit of the guys stomach. When he staggered, she stretched her other arm, grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up onto his feet again. The next blow hit his chin directly and made him collapse. But the superheroine showed no mercy, with both hands she wrenched him upwards again and punched his belly hard. The man was completely defenceless, only the blows brought him round again and again.

Mr. Incredible awaked from his rigidity suddenly. Briskly he rushed across the square and reached for Elastigirls arm. The superheroine heard him coming and turned around, but her moment of shock was enough time for him to grab hold of both of her hands and to press her against a wall.

"What was that for?", he shouted at her furiously. "Did you intend to kill that man?"

Her eyes nearly burnt with anger, while she wriggled like an eel. "That's no concern of yours! Release me!"

"Well, but I AM concerned about you, if you hospitalize your victims!", he answered sharply, and pressed her against the wall more tightly . She groaned under his weight and gave in. "What did you intend to do?"

She showed her teeth. "He deserved it", she muttered. "He wanted to kill his victim!"

"And therefore YOU wanted to kill him?" He narrowed his eyes. "Since when are superheroes cold-blooded avengers?"

"I just had to let off steam!", the girl roared at once, stretched her arms even farther and hammered on his back. "Let me go! That is all your fault!"

Mr. Incredible blinked surprised. "My...?"

In this moment something hit him at the head and let him stagger. Elastigirl had picked up a black-jack from the ground with one of her stretched hands and had struck him. His short dazed feeling was long enough. She pressed her foot against his chest and pushed him away with an enraged cry. The superhero shook his head. Fortunately the rain helped him to shake this dazed feeling off rapidly. When he saw the heavy breathing Elastigirl with the black-jack, violent rage consumed him.

"Fine", he growled. "You want to learn the hard way. You should be happy, now can let your anger out at an opponent, who's on a par with you."

Thus he jumped forward. Elastigirl could only just evade him, as he broke through the wall, in front of which she had been standing right before. When he turned around, her fist hit his chin.

"Very well", she answered. "That was so long overdue!"

Mr. Incredible parried her next blow and squeezed her fist together. The superheroine cried out deeply grieved, but before he could break her bones, her foot crashed into his bulge. He let her hand go and crouched on his knees gasping. While he shielded his face just about with his arm, he reached for one of the lying around bricks and threw it. When he heard a frightened voice, he grinned and reached for another one.

"Don't you dare fighting against me in hand-to-hand combat?", he heard Elastigirls voice somewhere around. "Coward!"

He clenched his teeth together. "Then throw away your black-jack first!" When he heard a thud, he dropped the brick and rose. The next blow hit him in the bulge again, but he had tensed his stomach muscles and thus he just winced slightly. At the following blow he seized after the wrist of his enemy and hurled her against the wall. However he had underestimated the superheroine. She was not unconscious, a kick against his chin was an unequivocal evidence. Her flexible body seemed to have protected her. He fell down hard, but he struggled to his feet again fast.

The fight raged some minutes in that way. Elastigirl attacked her opponent from the distance and thus she was able to hit him many times. But that way she could rarely do him any harm. Only one lucky hit in the lumbar region and a few hits at his head could hurt him. Mr. Incredible anyhow was nearly never able to get hold of his enemy. Cause he had also agreed not to throw anything after her, he was at a disadvantage. Edna Modes supersuit in addition absorbed a large part of his strength, so that he could just cause her pain, but he was hardly able to hurt her, because she ever freed herself immediately. Just when he got the chance to throw her against something, he could hear screams of pain satisfied.

The fight came finally to an end, when the superhero got hold of his opponents arm and rushed her off her feet with one strong jerk. Rapidly he pulled her close to him, seized her arms and pressed her to the ground with all of his weight.

"Is that, what you wanted me to do?", he asked heavy breathing. The fight had exhausted him, more than he was willing to admit. "Did you long for getting hurt so desperately?"

Elastigirl squirmed and writhed underneath him. "LET ME GO!", she shouted at the top of her voice. "CLEAR OFF! LEAVE ME AND MY DREAMS ALONE!" Suddenly she stiffened and look at him frightened.

Mr. Incredible stared back rather surprised. "You dreamed... of me?", he asked disbelievingly.

The superheroine pressed her lips together and tried to get her hands free, but without success. The rage, which had given her the strength to fight him, had now vanished. She turned her head to the side. Mr. Incredible was not completely sure because of the rain, but he believed that she was on the verge of tears. Like in a trance he released one of her arms and his finger followed the line of the tears.

"I dreamed about you too", he whispered. He felt strange. He couldn't think clearly, because he wasn't able to break free his view from Elastigirls figure. The superheroine opened her eyes and stared at him completely surprised. The rise and fall of her chest, the rain drops, which were running all over her body, all that leaped to his eye in that moment. In a daze he registered, that his hand was moving downwards from her face. Elastigirl inhaled deeply, as he reached her chest.

"No...", she whimpered quietly, but she could not suppress a slight moan... no more than she could stop her eyes from closing themselves instinctively.

Mr. Incredibles hand caressed her breasts cautiously, which became apparent beneath her supersuit. He was still feeling nothing but some kind of joyful strain. Like he was expecting something. He bent down to her. "Do you want to know, what we did in my dream?", he whispered in her ear.

In this moment Elastigirl probably remembered, that he had released one of her arms. With a half-suffocated cry she wedged it under his chin and pushed him away with all her strength. Mr. Incredible had to release her, as his larynx was squeezed, and he fell to the side, where he remained panting heavily for a few seconds. When he was sure, that he was alright, he suddenly saw Elastigirls silhouette, which stood out against the rain in front of him.

"What are you waiting for?", he asked strangely relaxed. "Now you can get back at me for everything I did. You shouldn't miss such a chance."

But the superheroine did not do anything. She stood simply there and stared at him, while she was breathing deeply. Her hands were trembling. Mr. Incredible waited for the blow, which would obliterate his consciousness, but nothing happened. He frowned.

"Elastigirl?", he asked anxiously.

Her movement was so unexpected, that he could not do anything against it. At once she moved forward, slumped on him and pressed her lips firmly against his. In the first moment the superhero was much to surprised to do anything, but then his for weeks grown desire took control of his body. Each thought of Helen, of the unconscious criminals beside them or of the world itself faded away quickly, when he put his hands on her waist and kissed her back passionately. Elastigirl moaned slightly and ran her fingers through his hair, while her tongue was struggling with his one. In the pouring rain the fire of their lust was burning more brightly than ever before. And it was going to burn still hotter this night...


	5. Regret

sesshylover: Well, I can't let you die, can I? Here's the next chapter.

all reviewers: I have to disappoint you, there won't be SUCH a scene... at least I haven't planned one. But I hope you'll still read further.

Disclaimer: The Incredibles belong to Pixar and Disney.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 5: Regret

The worst thing was, that not even one single moment of blessed ignorance was granted to him. From the first moment on, when he awaked, he knew what he had done. He could not even convince himself, that everything had maybe been just a bad dream. Bob buried his face in his hands and completely dedicated himself to his mixed feelings. Shame and fury turned on himself fought keenly for his attention, which was however claimed by helplessness and grief too. But the strongest of all them was regret.

Regret for all the pictures, which stuck in his mind unquenchable. Pictures of two bodies, which were pressed tightly together in a firm embrace. Two bodies, which were nearly glowing with heat in spite of the cool rain. Pictures of vigorous movements, which should have slacked this fire, but fanned it even further, accentuated by sounds, that reminded rather of animals than of humans.

Bob had a bitter lump in his throat, when he took the hands slowly away from his face. He asked himself, why he was still holding back the tears. They would not cure the tortures, cause of which his soul crucified itself, but maybe they could relieve his pain at least. But another part of him welcomed the pain. It shouted at him, that he deserved every little piece of pain and that he should kindly endure it like a real man. And Bob was willing to agree to this part of himself. He had done something absolutely inexcusable. He had broken no law, which he had sworn to protect. It was much worse. He had betrayed the trust of a person, who meant more to him than everything in this world.

"Helen", he whispered with low voice.

It would have helped him a little bit, if he had been able to say, that the last night had been nothing special. That he was wondering, why he had ever desired Elastigirl that much, because she was not better in bed than every other girl. But, unfortunately, that was wide of the truth. Bob uttered a pained groan, when he remembered the events of last night. It had been absolutely fantastic. Elastigirl had been so wild and perseverely. She hadn't grudged him just one break, her hot lips had badgered him untiringly, just as her strong hands. Her superpowers had permitted her to try out positions, which would have been deadly for each other woman, and that had excited him even more. After their fight they had spoken no more word, because they had urgently needed every a little bit of energy in their bodies. She had been perfect. She had been everything a young man could dream of in his wildest fantasies.

And, nevertheless, it had been a mistake. An inexcusable mistake.

"Helen", Bob sobbed, as the tears overpowered him finally. "I'm such an idiot... "

The absurdest thing was, that he still didn't know, who Elastigirl was in her normal life. He had no clue, why they had kept on their masks in spite of the unbelievable desire, which had paralyzed their brains. Maybe it had been their deep-rooted knowledge about the importance of the own secret identity. The knowledge, that you were in grave danger, if another one discovered this secret. In any case, he still had no clue, who the girl was, that had granted him the most exciting night of his life. He wished so desperately, that Helen would be this girl... but deep inside he knew, that she could never keep up with Elastigirl.

"But I love her!", he shouted and blew frustratedly upon his nightstand, which broke immediately. " I love her, damn! "

It didn't matter, how much he loved her. Even if his desire had completely disappeared now, even if he could be happy with the normal Helen a whole lifetime, it was no longer possible. He had lost any right to be with her for good. To say nothing of the fact, that he couldn't hide his bad conscience from her for just one minute. It was over. He had exchanged the chance of many happy years for just one intensive night.

He had to tell her. He had to confess to Helen what he had done, he owed this to her. But he was terribly afraid of it. Mr. Incredible, the man without fear, was scared like never before in his life. Not scared of her wrath. She had every right to be angry, and he deserved every penalty she wanted to inflict on him. He feared the sight of the pained expression in her face after he had told her about his unfaithfulness. He knew, that he was unfair. He knew, that she would suffer even more than he did, but it would hurt him to see her sad expression. And nothing he could say would relieve this pain.

He did not hear the knock the first time. Thereto he was much to lost in his dark thoughts. The following considerably louder knock however couldn't be ignored. Bob awoke with a start and blinked startledly. Who would visit him at that early period on a day off?

"Bob", he heard a softened voice through the door and the hall. He was terribly familiar with this voice. "Open the door!"

"Helen?" Bob felt a slight pain in the stomach. Yes, he had decided to talk with her soon, but NOW? "What are you doing here?"

"Open, Bob!", she repeated a little louder and banged her fist on the door once again. "It is urgent!"

"One moment", Bob replied and got up reluctantly. He reached for his trousers.

"NOW, Bob!", she shouted emphatically... or did her voice sound tensed? "It cannot wait!"

_Yeah, I bet it can't_, Bob thought sullenly, while he changed into trousers fast. But how could she have come to know of his escapade that fast? Nobody knew of it... nobody except Elastigirl. He reached for his T-shirt and put it on in passing hastily. If he kept Helen waiting any longer, she would become even more furious for sure. He breathed deeply, when he got to the door, then he opened it.

He got frightened, when he saw Helen. Even though she had always paid attention to her appearance, she looked dishevelled this time. Her usually straight hair was uncombed and stuck out in all directions. Her eyes were puffy and she was all out of breath. Her hands were trembling. But the worst of all was her look. In her eyes he could see bitter agony and indescribable terror. It was worse than he had feared. He swallowed hard.

"Helen", he started. "I..."

"No, Bob, say nothing", she interrupted him. Her voice sounded as if she was on the verge of hysteria. "I... I must tell you something." As he wanted to interrupt her, she gesticulated warningly. "Do not interrupt me! I don't know ... whether I'll be strong enough to tell you everything otherwise." She took a deep breath and her tremblement became so strong, that Bob feared, she would collapse every moment. "Bob ... I don't know, how such a dreadful thing could happen."

Although Bob was still torn by his feelings, his concern came out on top. "Helen, what is wrong with you?" He reached out his hand for her shoulder.

He had not expected her to jump back suddenly. "Don't touch me!", she cried out loud. Stunned Bob observed, how the girl suddenly burst into tears and clutched her shoulders. "You mustn't ever touch me again..."

When she collapsed weeping, Bob got on his knees tentatively. She knew it. She knew everything. But he had still to confess his mistake to her, he owed her at least honesty. Even if he was going to destroy everything they had together. However as he opened his mouth to say something, she got ahead of him.

Helen sobbed once again, then she whimpered: "I don't deserve you..."

Bob blinked completely confused. He reached out his hand once again in her direction, but he did not dare to touch her. It hurt him to see her all in tears. "Helen, what the heck does all that mean?"

She raised her head jerkily and looked at him with watery eyes. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!", she yelled tormentedly. "I HAVE CHEATED ON YOU! I HAVE SLEPT WITH ANOTHER MAN!"

Bob froze in his position. His jaw dropped with shock and he stared at her with wide eyes. His face became deadly pale. His consciousness refused to accept, what he had just heard. That could not be real!

Helen whimpered once again and looked to the ground. "I didn't want this to happen at all", she mumbled. "We have always struggled, but suddenly..." Then she put herself up noticeably. She raised her head and faced up to Bob. He could still do nothing else than staring at her. "I know that you won't believe me this", she said quietly, "but I wish nothing more than I had never met this man. I have never intended to cheat on you, Bob ... it was just a single weak moment. I am sorry." She started up to her feet. Infinite pain lay in her eyes. "I will never bother you again, Bob. Maybe you will be able to forgive me sometime, even if I don't deserve it. I hope..." She swallowed hard. "I hope, that you will find a woman, who can remain faithful to you. Farewell, Bob."

She turned around, hid her face in her hands and ran away weeping. Bob awoke too late from his paralysis to hold her back.

"Helen!", he shouted after her. "Helen, wait! Come back!"

But she had disappeared, and Bob didn't feel strong enough to run after her right now. He still couldn't believe, what she had just said to him. His head was nearly going to explode, because it was filled with all kinds of weird thoughts.

"Helen", he groaned. „This cannot be true... Please... come back."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When Helen arrived home and slammed the door, she had no longer tears inside of her, which she could shed. Since she had woken up, she had been crying nearly continuously, partly with anger and partly with pain. It had lasted hours, until she had commanded all the courage to go to Bob and to confess everything to him.

As he had stood in front of her suddenly, she had nearly not been able to articulate a word. In her sight he had suddenly been perfect, without any spot, even if he had looked overslept and a little bit pale. Her heart had broken, when she had become aware of the fact, that she would never see this man again. Every fiber of her body had screamed at her not to tell him about her mistake and to be the best girlfriend of the whole world to him from now on, but her stomach had nearly turned at this thoughts. Even through she wanted to be together with Bob more than ever, it wouldn't have been possible for her to maintain this gigantic lie for just one day. It was over.

Leaning against the door she slowly sank down and hid her face in her hands. When she had woken up in the morning, she had felt infinite fury. Fury on Mr. Incredible, who had created this awkward situation, but even more on herself. Her whole lifetime she had been strong, had adhered to her ideals and had served as a model for others. And now? Now she had spurned her fortune, the one thing, that would have made her life perfect... just because of one single night!

She would have felt a little better if she had been able to regret her mistake. Her contrition made her feel queasy of course, but simply because she had cheated on Bob and had lost him for that reason. But hard as she tried, she wasn't able to convince herself, that the night with Mr. Incredible had been disappointing. On the contrary. She grimaced with fury on herself when she acknowledged to herself, that she had enjoyed every second. Even if her mind was freed from desire now, her body was still remembering the things, that Mr. Incredible had given to her... things her body had liked, things he had longed for. The superhero had done his reputation credit. His hard, but not injuring touches had driven her almost crazy. Several times she had believed, that she would melt with ecstasy, and her climaxes had been supernovae in the galaxy of her consciousness.

Helen bit her lip to suppress a sob. It had not been her first time, but it had never before been nearly that intensive like it had been yesterday night. The passion inside of her had never burned so long and so hot ... and probably Mr. Incredible had felt the same. His... stamina had lasted longer than she had considered it possible, but it didn't give her much satisfaction right now, that he had to be completely run out today. Although he had given her a fantastic night, he had taken something much more important from her. Now it was a certainty, that Bob was not the perfect partner for her in all things. As much as she loved him, he could not give her a night like that one.

She lifted her head, when she heard the phone ringing. It was not hard to guess who wanted to reach her right now, thus she waited for the answering machine to intervene. When she heard the voice of the caller, she pressed her lips together and dug her fingernails into her shoulders.

"Helen, take lift the receiver!" Bobs voice sounded agitated and sad at the same time, exactly as she had expected. "We have to talk urgently. You are not the only one, who made a mistake. I..."

He was interrupted, when Helen switched off the answering machine with her stretched arm.

"But I made an inexcusable mistake, Bob", she said with rough voice. A single tear flowed down her cheek. "You must let me go. It is better for you."

For one more moment she was staying like that. She considered, what she should do now actually. She could not stay in this city. Even if she moved, it was not impossible, that she ran into Bob once again... or that he found her. And she did not want that to happen. Even if he could forgive her, she had not forgiven herself yet. She bared her teeth. In addition there was prohability, that she crossed Mr. Incredibles path again. And she doubted, that she would be able to control herself then. She would kill him.

She slowly got up. She had no choice, she had to go back to her hometown. Actually she had moved here willingly, but now there was nothing left to keep her from going back. She opened a cupboard and took out a suitcase. She had to hurry. It was rather certain, that Bob would come here soon to search for her. Till then she had to have disappeared from here. She could commission a forwarding agency to pick up the furniture and the remain.

In a hurry she packed together a few things, until there was no more space in the suitcase. Then she eyed her superhero-costume. Last night, when she had come home completely exhausted, she had fallen into bed still dressed. Thereby the awakening had been even worse, because she had not even been able to convince herself, that everything had just been a nightmare. She had taken off the costume immediately and had thrown it far away from her. She clenched her teeth. Should she take it with her? Elastigirl was after all to blame for the whole mess!

But in the end her reasonable part prevailed. She WAS Elastigirl. She could not simply blame all of her mistakes on the superheroine. In addition, somebody might find the costume in this apartment, and then everyone would know about her secret identity soon. Relucantly she picked up the costume from the ground and threw it into the suitcase. Then she took a last look at the room. Her mirror leaped into her eye.

She did not know why, but as she saw her reflection, she flied into a rage. Quick as lightening she stretched her arm and shattered the mirror into a thousand pieces. Momentarily she just stood there without regarding her bleeding hand. She wondered, why she had been caught by rage... had she seen Helen or Elastigirl? She looked at her hand musing. She had got into this mess, because she had been torn between her two lifes. If she didn't want to get hurt like that again, she had to give up one life. But which?

She thought about that, while she was taking a bandage and dressing the wound. It would be just logical to give up the life as a superheroine. In the end Elastigirls irresponsible actions had destroyed Helens happiness. But exactly there was the rub. Helen didn't know whether she was able to live lighthearted like a normal person ever again. She didn't want, that other people got wind of her pain, which they could never understand at all, no more than she wanted to get comforted. Helen looked at Elastigirls costume. The superheroine ran at least the chance to let off steam. She smiled fiercely.

"Helen will die from lovesickness", she announced. "But Elastigirl will live on!"

She closed the suitcase, lifted him and went to the door as fast as she could without looking back again. This life lay behind her. In her hometown she would talk to the authorities. She would leave her apartment only as Elastigirl. And she hoped, that sometime not only Helen, but also Helens memories would die away.


	6. Changes

Helen Parr: Well, I'm honored, that you re-registered just because of my story. Therefore I finished this chapter as fast as I could.

all reviewers: This chappy will be a little dark... but the sun will rise soon.

Disclaimer: The Incredibles don't belong to me... hm, I have a déjà vú.

Chapter 6: Changes

With a bad feeling in the stomach Lucius ran up the stairs. In the morning he had received a call from Rick Dicker, Bobs contact man in the government. The agent had told him over the phone, that Bob had not reported to him for already one week and that he hadn't also been able to reach the hero. Lucius had immediately tried to call Bob, but no one had picked up the phone. After the police station had confirmed too, that nobody had seen Mr. Incredible since a whole week, he had begun to worry about his friend seriously.

He panted, as he was finally standing in front of Bobs door and rest upon his knees. Even a powerful and athletic superhero like him could waste his breath, if he had been running up the stairs as fast as he had done. But this made no sense at all. Bob had always let somebody know, if he was ill or could not do his work because of a nasty matter. Something bad had to have happened to him. Lucius took another deep breath and reached for the doorhandle. To his surprise the door wasn't locked. Carefully he pushed open the door.

He twisted his lips in disgust, when the cloud of stench reached his nose. Bob was a bachelor boy, he granted, but not even he would let it come so far! Lucius couldn't imagine, that a living being could possibly bear this stink, but he had to check the apartment nonetheless. He inhaled deeply and then hold his breath. Bob owed him a huge favour for doing that!

He left the door behind him open, so that fresh air could reconquer this place again, while he was entering the dwelling. It was pitch-dark everywhere in the apartment. Somebody had put down the window-blinds and drawn all the curtains. In the dim light Lucius could just barely recognize, that all kinds of things were lying scattered on the floor, from pizza cartons up to dirty laundry. Cautionary he held his nose additionally. No, Bob would never stay in such a dirty cave, he had to be somewhere else.

Lucius was just going to leave, when he heard a quiet groan. He stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned his eyes toward the bedroom. For one moment he stayed listening deeply, but then he went slowly toward the ajar door. He did not have the slightest clue, who was actually inside there, but perhaps he or she knew, why the apartment was in such a desolate condition. The superhero stretched his free hand in order to be able to freeze each attacker immediately, then he pushed open the door jerkily. And he was such caught off guard, that he made the mistake to gasp for breath. He could not see much, but an extraordinary large human shape was lying in bed, so large, that it could only be Bob. His friend was apparently not chained to his bed, but he did not move. The whole floor was littered with garbage and the stench was even worse in here, if that was even possible.

With fast steps Lucius went through the room, raised the window-blinds with a jerk high and wrenched open the window. He ignored the tormented groans behind him, stretched his head out and inhaled deeply. As recently as then he took a look at the bed. It was indeed Bob, who was covering his eyes with one hand at the moment. Lucius frightened, when he saw over his friend. His clothes were full of small crumbs like the bed and stank of sweat. Bobs hair stuck out in all directions and Lucius could see a five o'clock shadow on his chin. He hadn't probably been in the bath for the whole week already.

"Bob!", he called out shaken. "What has happened to you?"

"Lucius?", Bob mumbled with hoarse voice. "Is that you?"

"Who else?", Lucius asked snappishly and eyed the chaos in the room. "Doesn't look like you have been waiting for someone to visit you."

Bob grumbled. "Close the window."

"So you can slowly asphyxiate yourself further in here?" Lucius shook his head. "No chance."

"If I want to asphyxiate myself, it's my affair. That doesn't regard you."

"Are you mental, Bob?", Lucius burst out vehemently. "Today Rick Dicker has called me, because he's getting worried about you! For a whole week nobody has seen you in the city and nevertheless you don't consider it necessary to call your contact man? You have to fulfil a duty, Bob!"

"A duty?"

Lucius winced frightened, when Bob suddenly roared furiously, clenched his fist and pierced the wall nearby. He hoped, that nobody had seen that outside, but that was a small problem at the moment. Fortunately Bobs rage waned fast, because his eyes had not gotten accustomed to the bright sunlight yet.

"Bob, what's the matter with you?", Lucius asked cautiously. "I just want to help you, man."

"Duty", Bob murmured, who had obviosly not heard him. "Duty! Yes, my duty is to hide my face so that nobody can recognize me! And only therefore she is... " At this point his voice slowed down. Lucius' chin sagged downward, when he saw astonished, that Bob began to cry. "Helen..."

"Helen?" Lucius managed to regain control of his mouth. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's gone", Bob answered numb. "Forever."

Lucius crossed his arms over the chest. "Come on, Bob, you need to throw me a bone here! Tell me at once, why you are that depressed!"

It took him still some more minutes, until he had got Bob to tell his history. And the longer he was listening, the better he could understand, why his friend was so low-spirited. Yes, when they had been on partol together, Mr. Incredible had often been romancing over Helen, but he would never have thought, that the muscleman had meant it that serious. His friend had really fallen in love with the girl. Lucius listened further patiently. He was just about to interrupt Bob, when that told him of his infidelity in cold blood, but the taller man simply continued speaking without paying attention to Lucius at all. And he was completely speechless, when Bob echoed Helens confession. Now was completely obvious to him, why the strongest man of the world was that dejected.

"Man", he whispered and leaned against the wall. Speechless he stared at Bob, who was staring at the opposite wall on his part. For a whole minute none of them was capable of saying something. Lucius found his voice again at first. He doubted anyhow, that Bob would have said something at all, so he had to start conversation again. "And now you believe, that Helen... is Elastigirl?" He could hardly believe, what he had just enunciated. Such a ludicrous coincidence was simply absurd... and probably Bob had been trying to convince himself of that for the whole week. Obviously unsuccessful.

"I don't know", Bob answered and showed him a jet-black look.

"However you THINK she is?"

For a moment he was afraid, that Bob would go ballistic again, but the giant did just sigh.

"I do not know, what I should believe anymore." His voice sounded completely hopeless. He had really intended to die within this house!

"Why haven't you searched for her?", Lucius asked shocked. What had become of the self-confident superhero in just a few days?

"I have!", Bob answered and clenched his fists, while a further tear ran down his cheek. "I have visited her apartment a dozen times, but she had already left. I have looked for her at each place we had been together and I have even asked Rick to confide Elastigirls secret identity to me... but he isn't allowed to do that."

„Now that's a lame excuse!" Lucius browbeated, when Bob looked at him startled. "Do you call that an answer to my question?", he wanted to hear. "You are Mr. Incredible! Even if you envisaged trouble in the past days, you have always faced up to the problem! You have somehow mastered each situation until now! And now you want me to believe, that you failed to find her because of such a trivial detail?" It tilt downwards to Bob. "Do you want me to tell you, what's wrong with you? You're scared, Bob! Scared, that she maybe could reject you again! Even though she's suffering just as much as you, if you told me the truth."

For one very long moment Bob stared at him motionless. Then Lucius recognized to his relief, that vitality began to flow through his friends body again. Bobs muscles tightened, he straightened himself and he became sharp-sighted again. He rose.

"You are right", he said with strong voice. "I was scared. But I have to fulfill a duty! I must find Helen!" Lucius could barely see the sad smile, that appeared on Bobs lips. "After all she is not the only one, who has got a dark secret."

"Such self-confidence suits you much better", Lucius decided contently and grinned at him. "Come on, I'll help you to clean up this mess and then we'll take Mr. Dicker to task. It would be simply laughable, if we couldn't get out Helens new address!" He frowned. „But in any case you should have a shower before."

This time Bob forced himself to smile. A faint smile, but a smile.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The girl fought them tooth and nail, but she didn't stand a chance. The two guys, who had ambushed her, were much too strong. If she only had listened to her friend and had taken a taxi!

"Shut up, sweetie", the chap required grinning. A greedy expression sparkled in his eyes, which terrified the girl more than everything else. "We won't kill you."

„No, it would be too bad about you", his buddy agreed, who was holding her other arm. When the girl tried to scream, he covered her mouth with his hand. "If I was you, I wouldn't do that again", he hissed with suddenly serious voice. "Otherwise we'll perhaps change our mind!"

The girl was beside herself with fear, therefore she followed her instinct and bit the guys hand in front of her mouth. The man suppressed a cry and tore his hand away. She wanted to take the opportunity and call for help, when she was slapped in the face by the second man. Trembling she gave up her resistance.

"If you do that again, then you are dead, understand?", he snapped at her. Then he grinned cruelly. "And because you hurt my friend, you'll be very nice to him now, is that clear?"

"It's a waste of time to be nice to someone, who is unconscious."

All three heads jerked to the side, when they heard the new voice. The two surprised criminals shouldn't have done, because they were hit in the face at the same time and fell to the ground. The girl was totally scared stiff, unable to move with fear.

"Take a hike, kiddo", the voice added. It was the voice of a woman, but the girl was sure, that she didn't know her saviour. She sounded a little friendlier now, but a steely untertone resonated in her voice. "Leave this two to me."

When one of the two men wanted to grab the leg of the girl, another blow in his face told him not to, although there was nobody around him. The girl was still terribly scared, but she began to move hesitant and disappeared in the night. She asked herself, what was worse... the two men or this phantom, that had attacked the two without being seen.

As one of the two managed to get on his feet again and lifted his fists to fight his enemy, another punch hit his stomach. When he squirmed with pain, a kick against his head let him tumble against the wall. After a last just as fast blow into the face he lost his consciousness and sank down.

The second man had observed everything with frightened expression and was clever enough not to stand up. However he looked around hectically. He could see nobody!

"Where are you?", he called. "Why did you attack us?"

When he heard a noise behind himself, he turned around very fast. But there were just empty streets and darkness. Slowly he got the jitters.

"You are disgusting", the woman's voice sounded in the darkness, but this time she was standing somewhere in front of him. Again he looked in this direction, but there wasn't anything to be seen. „To ambush such a young girl twosome, who can't defend herself properly. Men can only think about one thing!"

"Who are you?", the criminal wanted to know. Slowly he got into a panic. "What have we done to you?"

"To me?" Scornful laughs sounded out of the dark. "You could not even hurt me, if you were armed! But you wanted to do violence to the girl, and that is absolutely inexcusable."

"Do you know her?", the man asked in order to gain some time. Perhaps someone would come by, who could help him against this phantom.

"I don't need to know her at all", the female voice answered coldly. "I would protect each woman against offscum like you."

„But who ARE you?", he asked desperately and looked around. "Why do you DO that?"

"So you want to see me?" Again he heard a short laugh. "Are you really sure? Well, if you want it so desperately... "

A silhouette slowly appeared in the darkness in front of the man. She was clearly a girl, who went towards him. But how had she been able to attack him at this distance? She had to have thrown something. Yes, that's how she did it. He compressed his lips and tightened his muscles. But he could see her now.

At an incredible speed, which not even himself would have put past him, he jumped up and lunged at the girl in front of him. But she had expected that. By making an appearingly impossible move she evaded his attack and let him stumble. In the next moment something hard hit him at the back and sent him falling to the ground. Immediately someone grabbed his arms, contorted them and kneed on his back. He groaned.

"That wasn't very wise", whispered the female voice into his ear. "Did you really think, that you could win against Elastigirl?"

The man cast up his eyes. "Elastigirl?", he screeched disbelievingly. "But... you left the city long time ago!"

"True, but now I am back again."

"Wait a moment", he answered and began to grin. "If you are really Elastigirl, then you aren't allowed to attack me any longer, if I surrender. A superheroine mustn't kill anybody."

"I dare say you're right."

The weight disappeared from his back. Demonstratively slow the criminal rose, turned abound and lifted both hands. She was indeed Elastigirl. He had seen her photo in the newspapers often enough. And she looked even better in natura. Her skintight supersuit veiled a perfect girlish figure. He grinned saucily.

„I have to congratulate you", he said. "You are looking much better than the kiddo." When Elastigirl clenched her fists, he lifted his hands even higher. "Ah-ah", he said sneeringly. "I surrendered, did you already forget? Someone who fights for law and order has to respect that."

"Law and order", Elastigirl repeated coldly. "I believed once, that nothing bad could happen to me, as long as I continued fighting for the good forces. But I was wrong. Everyone can get hurt, no matter how strong he is."

The bad guy began to feel queasy. The superheroine was acting completely out of character, he hadn't expected that. But even so he kept cool. Elastigirl was still a superheroine and therefore she wasn't allowed to hurt him, as long as he did not attack her. He and his friend would be put in prison for just a few weeks for attempted rape and would be free again after that, if he remained calm now. The kiddo would not come out and he would simply deny everything.

"Hey, I didn't hurt you", he straightened out as a precaution. "I am completely quiet and peaceful, you see? You cannot do anything except taking me to the flatfoots as long as... "

Suddenly Elastigirl moved so fast, that he could hardly see the kick coming. She spun around once and her extended leg crashed against his thorax. He was hurled to the side, smashed against the wall and sank down groaning. He felt, that something viscous flowed over his left eye.

"I have always fought for other people selflessly", he heard the voice of Elastigirl beside himself. "And nevertheless I have lost the one, whom I loved." She seized the man by the collar and set him on his feet. He groaned again. "If even the good ones have to bear such a misery, why shouldn't the bad guys suffer too?"

In this night several people suddenly woke up, because they had heard cries of pain. But in a large city bad things were happening at any time, therefore they ignored them and fell asleep again.


	7. Revealed identities

all reviewers: Thank you for your reviews... and now prepare for the very last chapter.

Disclaimer: For the last time... the Incredibles belong to Pixar and Disney.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 7: Revealed identities

Although she was photographed from all sides, she flashed no smile. She didn't care a damn about what people thought of her, probably they believed, her behavior was grim determination. Okay, this was even right somehow. Because she had nothing but her work any more, she put her elastical back into it. But these press harry's would not understand, that she didn't do it for the town, but for herself. She did her work to take her mind off the emptiness inside of her.

The tempest of photoflashs ended and Elastigirl dropped the unconscious kidnapper carelessly, whom she had held up until now. Immediately her face was surrounded by a bunch of microphones. Without the slightest visibly emotion she answered some of the questions, that spattered down on her, the others she left unanswered. However, she was not really in the mood for this bustle, but she hadn't still given a single interview, since she had moved to her hometown again... in fact she had spoken with nearly no one. Thus it was only logical, that the reporters couldn't miss this chance. Nevertheless she decided that it was enough. One last question, then...

"Elastigirl, you have caught dozens of criminals during the last weeks and at the moment you are the most successful superheroine in the whole country! What do you have to say about this matter?"

She turned around to the very young reporter, who had put this question and gave him a piercing look. "Just that such a success is always bought very dearly", she replied coldly. "Everyone who wants to work successfully, has to surrender something very important in return."

"And what is that?"

"The private life", she answered. After this answer most of the reporters relapsed into silence briefly and Elastigirl took advantage of this break and stretched her arm to reach for a sill and to hoist herself. She enjoyed the disappointed faces of the reporters underneath her as she was swinging onto the roof and disappeared from their range of vision. In earlier times she had always enjoyed these interviews, but now she just wanted to be left alone. But these pains in the neck would probably never understand that!

Involuntarily she remembered the fact, that this had been the subject she and Mr. Incredible had talked about at their first meeting. At that time this tragedy had begun. Elastigirl grimaced while she jumped onto another roof. Since she had moved into her hometown again, she had hunted down criminals and had saved people in every free minute. Indeed, in this town there were not so many incidents, nevertheless she was very occupied. She almost never permitted herself to take a break and therefore she mostly fell in her bed dead tired.

And nevertheless, she had not succeeded in forgetting Bob. The superheroine sighed. She had put away all photos and presents, which could have reminded her of him, but even so she wasn't able to do anything but longing for him. The bewildered expression in his face when she had told him about her escapade, was still haunting her dreams... or better nightmares. She hoped, that she would be able to block out this picture sometime, but she had only little hope. She clenched her teeth. She needed at once one more criminal, whom she could beat up, otherwise she would come home completely frustrated again. She landed onto another rooftop.

"Hi."

Elastigirl had not recognized, that somebody had been waiting for her. But now she solidified. She knew this voice! In a hurry she turned her head.

"Long time no seen", Mr. Incredible, who leaned against a water tank, said.

For a moment she was not sure whether she should simply run away or attack the other superhero, but she decided for the first one. She ran until she had reached the end of the roof and stretched her arms in order to seize something on the next roof. Then suddenly something hit her legs and they froze in position. Her hands missed their aim and her arms shrinked back to their normal size. When she looked down and noticed the ice that had enveloped her feet, she was hit by more ice rays. After a few seconds her whole body except the hands and the head was frozen.

"May I introduce you to an old friend? ", Mr. Incredible, who walked closer, asked placidly. He pointed at the other side of the roof, where a wiry, black superhero in a blue-white supersuit and anti-glare refraction goggles was standing. He had crossed his arms, but now he lifted one of the hands to greet apologizing.

"Frozone", he introduced himself. "I'm really sorry, Elastigirl, but Incredible here has menaced me to break both of my legs, if I don't agree to help him."

„Get me out of here immediately!", she shouted loudly and glared at him furiously. She tried to move, but the ice was too thick. Naturally it was going to melt soon, but as long she was trapped. "If you don't release me IMMEDIATELY, I will break your legs!"

Frozone cut a grimace and looked at Mr. Incredible reproachfully. "A really nice mess you've got me into!", he accused him. "Now I have one archenemy more. Thanks!"

Mr. Incredible gesticulated unwillingly. "Let us discuss that later, okay?", he suggested. "Could you please leave us alone for a few minutes? "

"Alright", the black superhero answered and hunched his shoulders. "Now that I have trapped Elastigirl, I probably have to act as a deputy for her. Have fun with her, Incredible." With these words he turned around and created an ice rink from the roof down to the street, which he skated down elegantly.

"Is it too cold for you?", Mr. Incredible inquired, nonetheless he gave her a wide berth. You never knew. "Tell me, then I will break open the ice."

"You would really destroy the only thing, that saves you from losing your teeth?", Elastigirl growled aggressively and clenched her fists.

Mr. Incredible sighed. "Can't we behave like adults? ", he asked her. "It took me long enough to find you."

"I didn't want to be found at all!", Elastigirl snapped and glared at him. "At least of all by you! You have ruined my life!"

"That's exactly, why I wanted to talk with you", the superhero replied quietly. "But at first you should admit, that you weren't completely innocent of this... affair. I haven't forced you to do anything. In addition you should know, that I have lost something too... or better someone." He made a short break and looked at the ground. "Because of our common night my girlfriend has left me."

„And now I should cry, shouldn't I?", Elastigirl inquired snappishly. "But what have you actually expected? That she would fall on your neck because you have cheated on her?"

Mr. Incredible looked at her intensely. She did not like this look, and even less his uncanny calmness. "She didn't leave me therefore, Elastigirl", he answered. "She left me right after she had confessed to me, that SHE had cheated on ME."

Elastigirls eyes widened horrified. All at once she became white as a ghost. No, this wasn't possible!

"You know, back there I woke up most assuredly, that I was the biggest dirty swine in the whole world", Mr. Incredible told her without averting his eyes for just one second. "I had cheated on the girl, that meant more to me than everything in the world. I was terribly scared of going to her, but I was still intent to confess everything to her. I didn't want to maintain a lie, she didn't deserve that. But it didn't turn out that way." He made a short break. "When I went to the door, she was already standing outdoors. I considered, what I should say to her, but she completely took me by surprise. She confessed to me, that she had slept with another man, said farewell and ran away."

In Elastigirls head the thoughts whirred like moths around the light. She could not think straight because every fiber of her body refused even to accept this possibility. But at the same time she saw her own past in front of her minds eye, when she had confessed her infidelity to Bob. It could, no, it must simply not be true!

Bob smiled sadly when he saw, how stunned she was. "It is really hard to accept, isn't it? ", he asked quietly. "I have been refusing to acknowledge this as a possibility for days. I simply refused to believe, that the girl I love could possibly be identically equal with the woman, who had ruined my life. Even now I am not sure whether it is so." He inhaled deeply and reached for his mask. "But I am ready to take the risk."

At one go he wrenched off the mask. Elastigirl stopped breathing as she saw his face, and hers lost the last little bit of colour. She had a lump in her throat and her eyes became as big as plates. The iciness around her was completely forgotten, when she looked into the face, which she had longed for for weeks.

Bob looked at her strangely, sadly and gladly at the same time. "Maybe I'm making a huge mistake right now", he admitted. "But I'm willing to risk it... because Helen is the most important person in the world for me."

This was too much. The world started to fade in front of Elastigirls eyes. With a quiet sigh her head fell forwards and her whole body slackened. A merciful blackout tore her out of this strange nightmare...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Helen awakened. For one moment she did not know where she was, just before she recognized her small apartment. She tried to calm down her raving heart. This nightmare had worried her tremendously. Now it was luckily over. This was just due to the fact, that she was missing Bob so much, Bob and Mr. Incredible were NOT the same person, she ...

At this moment she recognized, that she was laying in bed in her Elastigirl-suit. She sat up abruptly, looked to the window and became as pale as death again. It was late afternoon. At this time she usually wasn't at home, but going on a manhunt. But if she was here, that would mean that ...

"Are you feeling better?"

She winced with shock and turned around jerkily. Her heartbeat accelerated again when she caught sight of Bob, who was leaning in the door frame. Frightened she asked herself, whether she had gone completely crazy at last. Bob could not be here, he was not Mr. Incredible, she was just imagining all these things!

As Bob realized how badly off she was, he sighed and approached the bed slowly. Elastigirl pressed herself against the wall panicky. "I brought you here, right after you had become unconscious", he explained to her and sat down on the edge of the bed, but he bewore of touching her. "I got the address from Rick, my contact man at the government. It had taken quite a time until he finally came out with it. He can be quite pigheaded." He became silent briefly and looked at her seriously. "How are you doing?"

Elastigirl was still squatting in her corner and observing him tensely. The voice, the warm tone of it, the concern at her feelings, all of that reminded her of Bob. But she was still afraid... afraid that this mad story could actually be true. Afraid that she had been suffering all that time for nothing.

"Why ... why haven't you unmasked me?", she asked with breathy voice.

„You mean because I wasn't sure back then, that you are truly Helen? ", he asked. She nodded wordlessly. "Oh, I am still not well and truly sure. I would like to believe it, because I could convince myself in that case, that I'm innocent. That I found everything Helen lacked in my eyes in Elastigirl, because I felt instinctively, that they are one person. And there are many indications for that: the fact, that Helen had rarely time for me, that I have never seen her in the croud of journalists around me, that you two look very similar, even if your suit is hiding a lot..., however, I am just not sure." He shook his head. "And therefore I cannot unmask you. For a superhero nothing is more important than his secret identity, everybody knows that. If I had unmasked you, I would have betrayed your trust... it doesn't matter whether you are Helen or not." He made a short break and clasped his hands. "If I made a mistake... if you are not Helen, then tell me to leave. Then you will never see me again. But..."

In this moment he was interrupted, because Elastigirl threw herself into his arms so tempestuously, that he would have nearly fallen over. She buried her face in his chest and let out all the tears, which she hadn't allowed herself to weep during the past weeks. She wasn't able to say a word, thus she concentrated on weeping away all her grief. A bright, relieved smile appeared on Bob's face, when he clasped her in his strong arms and stroked her hair gently.

"It's okay", he whispered and rocked her in his arms like a small child. "The nightmare is over, Helen. Everything is going to be allright."

Helen swallowed to regain control of her throat. "Forgive me..."

"There is nothing to forgive, Helen", Bob replied quietly and laid his cheek on her hair. It felt so good just to be allowed to hold her in his arms, to smell her smell again, to feel her presence. "I'm to blame for this misery as much as you are."

„No..." Helen replied and embraced him even more tightly. The love Bob was emitting like a lamp was so overwhelming, that she felt as safe as in the arms of her mother. She recognized, astonished, that she hadn't felt that well in the whole night she had shared with Mr. Incredible... free from all worries, protected and beloved. "I didn't trust you..."

"There was no reason to trust me." Bob's expression became sad when he remembered his behavior during the last weeks. "I haven't been honest to you, Helen. If I had told you earlier, who I was, then the whole tragedy would not have happened."

"That's not your fault, I should have done the same thing", whispered Helen, who was still listening to his heartbeat with closed eyes. The tears were still flowing unhamperedly, but now a faint smile began to play on her lips. "But I had known for a long time, that you were the most important person in the whole world for me. And, nevertheless, I ran away without giving you the chance to speak with me."

"How about we just stop blaming ourselves for everything that had happened?", asked Bob. He pushed the slightly trembling girl gently away and looked into her eyes. "The only important thing for me is, that I have found you again. I was afraid, that you would perhaps lay hands upon yourself."

Helen shirked from his look. "Several times I was on the verge of doing that", she confessed. "I thought, that I had lost everything, that was important to me." She touched Bob's cheek. "Thanks for saving me." Then she wanted to kiss him, but Bobs hands held her back. She looked at him uncertainly. "What's wrong? ", she asked worriedly. "Why don't you want to kiss me?"

"I would die for one of your kisses", Bob confessed with a sly grin. Then he became serious again. "But I only want to kiss the girl I love... I want to kiss Helen, not Elastigirl."

Relief spreaded in Helens body, when she took off her mask and looked at Bob sheepishly. The young man smiled back, leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. Both had been starving for each other so long, they didn't want to end this kiss anymore. It was no hard and demanding kiss like the ones Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl had shared, but full of the trust and the tenderness, which only Bob and Helen were able to feel. Both were suddenly feeling strange, like walking on air, like if this kiss had changed the sorrow they had suffered into joy with a blow. Finally Bob had to break away from her first to gasp for breath.

"You know", he said thoughtfully, "I have always known, that I didn't choose an easy life, when I became a superhero. But I would have never expected, that a little girl could possibly overwhelm me."

Helen grinned briefly and stroked his cheek. "Please stay with me tonight, Bob", she begged quietly. "I don't want to be separated from you again."

"I don't know at all, if I would be able to leave you now", he confessed. He composed his features. "I love you, Helen."

"I love you too, Bob... so much."

Their lips met once more in a kiss. The two sank down into the bed snuggled together, where they lost themselves completely in the sensations of the kiss. It was no wild night like the one they had shared as Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible. In the end, after many whispered terms of endearment, they fell asleep tightly embraced. More than that wasn't necessary. This closeness was everything they needed. Everything they wanted. Forever.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I'm considering whether I should write a short epilogue in the present... I had something in mind like a talk between mother and daughter about being careful about boys. But I don't know, if that will fit into this story. Please tell me, what you think about that (okay, I'm happy about a review without your opinion too, but I would appreciate it).


	8. Epilogue: Girl talk

Nny11: Sorry, you have been outvoted. But maybe you'll read the epilogue even so.

all reviewers: Thanks for your reviews. I hope you'll like this ending, even if it is a little bit OOC I fear (tell me what you think). I'm awaiting your reviews eagerly.

Disclaimer: No, they still belong to Pixar and Disney. But wait until I write my next story...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Epilogue: Girl talk

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi

"You FOUGHT with DAD?"

The girl was staring so wide-eyed, that her eyes were nearly aching. Completely speechless she stared at her mother, who was looking back at her with a slightly roguish glance on her part.

"What?", the older woman asked decidedly innocent. "Did you believe, that I'm not able to take on him?"

Violet blinked. "Yes... I mean no... I mean..."

Helen laughed quietly. To see her on other occasions so intelligent and eloquent daughter speechless had been definitely worthwhile of telling her this old story. More than worthwhile.

„I didn't fight with your father", she answered, "I fought with a smart-aleck big head named Mr. Incredible."

Violet cut a grimace. "But Dad IS Mr. Incredible!"

"But he hadn't been in those days... at least not for me." Helen suddenly became serious again and approached her daughter cautiously. Violet observed this with an uneasy feeling, even if she resisted the urge of flinching. If parents showed the signs of becoming serious suddenly and approaching their children, then that could only mean, that they wanted to discuss an important, but all the more embarrassing topic. "Haven't you asked yourself, why I told you this old story?"

"Because Dash is still too young?"

"Very funny, young lady." Helen gave Violet a piercing look. Even if she was proud of her daughters eloquence, that did not mean, that Violet was allowed to lead her a merry dance. "Do you prefer listening to me or baby-sitting Jack-Jack for the whole next week?"

"Mom, he is cute, but because of him two of my best sweaters have burn marks", Violet grumbled and looked at her mother sullenly. "Go ahead, say what you have to say."

„Very well", Helen stated slightly grinning. "I assume you noticed, that not all parts of my story were completely... G-rated."

"YOU should know", Violet mumbled, while a faint blush was colouring her cheeks. Already during her mother's telling of the story she had been blushing several times, while Helen had continued describing her past placidly. Her mother was a very good storyteller, but the girl would have been deeply grateful, if Helen had skipped some chapters. She loved her parents dearly, but only as her PARENTS. To imagine them as adolescents was... was... Violet flushed even more. Hastily she continued to speak. "You have never talked with me about... this topic in former times. Why this story NOW?"

"Because you are no little girl anymore", Helen answered and put an arm around Violets small shoulders gently. The girl was suddenly feeling like a caged animal. "Tell me, Violet... how was your date with Tony?"

The looked at Helen saucer eyed. "Mom!", she protested.

"You promised to listen to me", Helen reminded her.

"I have never promised to answer EACH question!"

"Jack-Jack..."

"Okay, okay", Violet gave in grumbly. In the past days she would have jerked herself free from her mother's grasp in this moment at the latest and would have fled into her room. But since this case with Syndrome her whole family had grown together much more tightly. Even Dash was no longer a visitation for her sins ALL ALONG. "It was nice. We have been in cinema and after that..."

"Do you like him?"

Violet wriggled uncomfortably and looked at her mother with a pleading gaze, but the older woman stared back at her strangely... maybe solicituously. She felt, how her shoulder was gently squeezed. "Yes", she whispered so quietly, that nobody could possibly hear her except Helen. Dash might have gone to the sporting ground with their father, but thanks to his powers he could have run back and listened to them with no trouble at all. "Mom, what's...?"

„Do you think, that he is the right one for you?"

Violet was looking at her mother nearly anxiously now. Why did Helen ask her that? "I... I do not know. Mom, we had just ONE date!"

Helens glance remained serious. "Did he behave somehow... strangely?", she asked tensely. "Did you have the feeling that he wanted more from you than just kisses?"

"MOM!", Violet shouted shocked and jumped to her feet. She looked at her mother disbelievingly and even felt a little sore. How could she only think of such a thing? "Tony is NOT like that!"

Helen remained calm despite Violets outburst of emotions, but she didn't try touching her daughter to calm her down. In that case she would have run off without doubt. "Violet, do you reckon your father as a playboy?", she asked quietly.

Violet blinked, confused. Why this theme change? "No... of course not. Why...?"

"Even after I told you, that he had slept with Elastigirl... before he knew, that I and she are one person?"

"But..." Violet struggled for words. Whatever was wrong with her mother today? "But that was just..."

"Desire", Helen interjected. Her voice was gentle, but she kept her eyes fixed on Violet thoughtfully. "It was pure desire, I know. Your father is the most honorable man, whom I have met in my whole life... and nevertheless he wasn't able to control his desire. Neither was I."

Slowly but surely Violet was fed up with this discussion. She put her hands on the hips. "What does this have to do with me and Tony?"

"Isn't that obvious?", Helen asked and rose. "Vi, you are both very young. You are attracted to each other, perhaps you'll even fall in love sometime. And till then things can easily get... out of hand."

Violet pressed her lips together. How could her mother do that to her? "Do you want me and Tony to break up?", she retorted.

"No, of course not, sweetie", Helen answered and shook her head. "I think, that you two are a well-matched couple." She smiled at her daughter encouragingly.

Violets anger faded, but confusion took up it's station immediately. "What do you want from me then, Mom?"

Helen breathed a sigh. "Honey, I don't want you to get hurt, that's all", she confessed quietly. "Your father and I would nearly have lost each other forever, just because we couldn't control ourselves." Her arm stretched and her hand touched Violets arm hesitantly. "I don't want you to suffer the pain I had to suffer. I don't want anyone to hurt you that way ever."

The last sheds of anger in Violet melted away and made room for relief and thankfulness. She took a step forward and embraced her mother. "Nobody will hurt me, Mom", she whispered. "Tony is REALLY fond of me."

Helen showed a faint smile and embraced her daughter tightly. She laid her cheek on Violets silky hair and closed her eyes. "I hope so, Vi... for you", she said quietly. "But please promise me, that you'll control your feelings. Don't take hasty action like your father and I did."

"I promise, Mom."

Helens smile became wider. She gently pushed her daughter away and ran her fingers through Violets hair. "That's my girl", she remarked affectionately. "I am proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom." Violet gave her mother a short kiss on the cheek, separated from her and took some steps backwards. "But now I have to call Tony. It's time to fix our second date. I love you, Mom."

Thus she turned around and ran up the stairs. Helen looked after her for some seconds, before she sighed and sat down on the couch. "I love you too, Violet", she said. "But I wished, that my precious baby would not grow up so fast."

In this moment she heard a very familiar noise. She sighed again as she rose from the couch in order to look after the crying Jack-Jack. Well, at least it would take a long time, until THIS baby reached that wonderful and dangerous age.

She did not tell Bob of this discussion, when she came home with Dash late in the evening. She loved him still as much as she did in the past, perhaps even more, but some things were not intended for man's ears. Nevertheless she was confident, that Violet would take her advice to heart. They were superheroes... but they had weaknesses like every human. Even superheroes had to deal with emotional distress.

Helen stretched her arm and tucked back a strand of her sleeping man's hair. But there was love too. Each moment with Bob had been worth all her suffering. While beeing that close to him she was feeling the same safeness, which she had felt at the time, when Bob had found her again. Smiling she bedded her head on his arm and closed her eyes. She would never permit anyone to take this man away from her. He was her support, her soulmate, the missing part of herself.

Forever. Or at least a lifetime.


End file.
